


Somebody to Love

by tallestmooseinthegarrison



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aztec, Fluff, M/M, Spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallestmooseinthegarrison/pseuds/tallestmooseinthegarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the hunt for a killer goes south, Dean must face his feelings if he wantd to save his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "SPN prompt thing" put on by Clotpoleofthelord on tumblr. It has barely been edited, so there are probably going to be some grammar and spelling mistakes. This is my first Dean/Cas fic and it was a ton of fun to write.
> 
> The plot is only loosely based on a real aztec godess

Dean heard a scream through the rumbling of the museum. The walls were shaking, threatening to bring the entire building down around him. He ran towards the horrible noise, hoping against hope that it wasn’t Castiel. He didn’t know what he’d do- but he couldn’t think about that now. There were monsters to be hunted. Galloping past broken artifacts and torn tapestries, he winded down the corridors toward the Mayan gods wing. Smoke filled the air as the screams became louder and more frequent. He ran to the screams, fighting tears as the smoke thickened. He tried not to think about dying without telling Castiel how he felt. “Stop it, Dean. Thinking about dying isn’t going keep it from happening,” he scolded himself.

He closed his eyes, gritted his teeth and finally he made it to the same room. He took a cautious whiff of the air. The smoke had thinned out. He chanced opening his eyes. He looked around frantically, searching for his missing angel- err fallen angel. There he was, floating in the air above a small beautifully robed woman. He was in obvious agony, twisting and shouting for her to let him go. But all she did was chant beneath him. Her eyes closed as words poured from her mouth. It sounded like she was speaking Spanish. Her eyes opened, white balls of flame. They seemed to stare directly at him. “Dean Winchester, you must talk and walk like no other. You must heal the wound you have opened. Only then may he may be returned to you.”  And with that, she vanished in a puff of red smoke and sparks. Castiel fell to the ground, groaning. He tried to stand up, while Dean rushed over to him.

“It’s okay, Cas. I got you. Don’t move.” Dean wrapped his arms around his friend. Cas looked at Dean through heavy eyes, “¿Cómo hemos llegado a su?” Dean was puzzled as to why he was speaking Spanish at a time like this. “Cas, shhh. It’s gonna be okay. Don’t talk. Don’t speak.” Cas blinked at him quizzically then passed out. “Please Cas. I need you. Don’t you dare give up on me.” Dean’s voice wavered as a single tear streamed down his face. “No time for that.” He told himself, wiping the tear away. He carefully picked Cas up, making sure not to put too much pressure on the wing scars that were still healing from the fall.

He coasted through to the back of the museum, not really noticing the debris or fires anymore. He was focused on Cas, cupped in his arms as he carried him to safety. Right outside the door sat the Impala. He lay Cas across the back seat and called Sam.

Sam picked up on the first ring, his voice soaked in worry. “Dean?! Are you okay? I saw on the news. The museum-” Dean cut him off quickly.

“I’m fine,” he said gruffly, “but Cas… He ain’t doin’ so well.” There was silence as Sam took in his words.

“Okay Dean. Bring him back to the motel. We’ll figure out what to do.” Dean pulled out of the parking lot and sped off.

At the motel, Sam waited for his brothers. When the Impala screeched into the lot, Sam could see the pure dread etched in Dean’s sad face. He helped Dean get Cas into their room and onto a bed. They stepped back to watch over Cas. “What happened?” Sam asked turning to face Dean. He continued staring at Cas, willing the angel awake.

“Don’t know. Crazy lady with Houdini powers had him in the air. It probably would have been fun ‘cept he was screaming…” He trailed off, chuckling darkly. “I didn’t know what to do, Sammy,” he said, finally turning to his brother. “I just stood there while she said some crap in Spanish and then talked about me. Then she vanished before I could kill her.”

“Dean I don’t think you could have stopped her if you tried. We don’t know what she is, or what could kill her. But you said she was speaking Spanish? That helps.” Sam went to his laptop. After the angels fell, Dean had almost lost all hope. But when Cas found them, dirty and tired, his wings ripped from him, but for the most part okay, they decided to resume hunting while they waited for something else to happen. Dean could hardly believe that it was only three weeks ago.

“Dean check this out. I think I know who the woman was. It says here that during the festival in honor of Xochiquetzal, a young woman would be sacrificed and flayed. That would explain the weird deaths of all those girls.” Sam sat back in the uncomfortable chair.

“Chokeypretzel-“

“Show-key-kit-zall” Sam corrected him.

“Well never mind her name, but you think she did this?” Dean asked, hope alight in his eyes. “So how do we gank this bitch?”

“It doesn’t say, but-” He cut off, surprised by Cas’ stirring. Dean and Sam rushed over to the bed where Cas was sitting up. “Hey man, you okay?”

“Cas, you alright?” Cas looked at them like they were ill.

“¿Qué están hablando así? ¿qué pasó? ¿qué está pasando?” His brow furrowed, “¿Por qué hablo de esta manera? ¿Por qué estoy hablando español?” The brothers stared, perplexed as to why Castiel had begun speaking Spanish.

“Cas, why are you talking like that? I know you speak all kinds of languages but we don’t, so could you cut it out?” Dean asked. Castiel only looked at them with disbelief. “Cas, what the hell, man?” It looked as if he hadn’t understood a word Dean had said.

“Dean, I don’t think he speaks English anymore.” Dean snapped his head toward Sam.

“What do you mean he can’t speak English? He’s an angel, he speaks everything!”

Sam just shrugged. “I dunno Dean, but we need to find Xochiquetzal before any more girls or angels get hurt.” He turned to Cas this time. “Castiel… umm… ¿tú bien?” Castiel perked up, nodding vigorously.

“Well it seems like he’s okay so I’ll do some more research, you take Cas and try to figure out what happened to him.”

“Alright,” Dean scoffed at Sam, “Call me if you find anything. And with that he grabbed Cas by the elbow and walked him out the door.

“Dean, ¿a dónde vamos?” Cas questioned.

“Sorry man, I don’t know what you’re saying. Just c’mon lets go talk to some professor or something” They got in the Impala and started driving. “So Cas,” Dean started to ask, “You speak anything else besides Spanish?” When Cas didn’t say anything Dean asked, “French, German, Chinese? Anything?” Cas thought for a moment.

“Ahhh… no. Lo siento.” Cas looked down with sad eyes and Dean almost melted. They really needed to figure this thing out.

“It’s gonna be okay, man.” Dean used his most reassuring voice. Cas seemed to have at least understood his meaning as he gave Dean a half-smile. “Well anyhooser, how about we get a bite to eat? Screw research. I’m hungry.”

Stopping at the nearest diner, Dean and Cas got out of the car. “Dean… uh ¿qué…?” He trailed off, clearly confused as to why they were eating during such a dire time.

“Food! I mean, ¡comida!” Cas nodded, unsure. “You love hamburgers, man! C’mon already.” The diner was quaint, not the manliest joint, but cute. Dean couldn’t believe he was thinking about the décor while Cas was stuck in Aztec-limbo. Dean had no trouble when ordering, obviously but Cas on the other hand… The words that were coming out of Cas’ mouth were the fastest, wildest words Dean had ever heard. Castiel was clearly fed up with the lack of understanding, and he took it out on the waitress. Dean put his hand on Cas’ shoulder to quiet him. “He’ll just have a cheeseburger.” He apologized and she walked away with their order. “Man Cas, you really got a mouth on you, huh?” Castiel narrowed his eyes.

When the food arrived, Cas’ bad attitude dissipated and he began to chow down making food noises every once in a while. As Dean ate he watched Cas. He was never happier than when feasting on a good burger, and it was especially obvious now. “Cas, you better slow down man or you’ll make yourself sick,” Dean cautioned his best friend. Cas looked at him quizzically but continued to eat. “Right, sorry. Forgot about that.” He then bit into his own burger and relished the normalcy of the meal. Looking around the diner, he saw happiness. That was what made the job worth it, even if the people he cared about got hurt. He wished it didn’t have to be that way. He wished that he wasn’t such a coward. He wished that he would just listen to Sam and muster up the courage to tell Cas that he lov- Dean didn’t get to finish his thought, for a scruffy looking dude came into the diner, holding a gun and shouting at everybody to get on the ground. Dean ducked and tried to think up a plan, but Castiel had other ideas. He stood up, rage visible on his face.

“Hey man! Don’t move or I’ll have to blow you away!” The guy looked scared to death but also a little crazy, so there was no telling what he’d do.

“Cas,” Dean urged, “don’t do anything stupid. The kid’s clearly off his rocker.” Castiel shhhed him and took a step toward the crook.

“Dude! You take one step closer, I’ll shoot!” The guy yelled, pointing his pistol at Cas chest. “I’m a good shot, buddy! I won’t miss!” Castiel continued walking toward him, face calm as the ocean before a storm. The diner-goers stared at Cas, not entirely understanding why he would risk his life like he was. “All I want is the cash and then I’ll leave! Nobody needs to be a hero, ‘specially not you, dude!” The robber thrust a sack at the girl behind the cash register, still looking at Cas. The waitress filled the bag, as Cas kept walking. It was just about the worst thing Dean had ever seen.

“Castiel, you get your ass back here!” Dean shouted in exasperation. Willing Cas to understand and not risk the chance that could no longer heal after the fall. Cas was finally close enough to reach his arm out, attempting to angel-blast with his first two fingers. But before he could even try, a gun went off, right in Cas’ stomach.

Dean barely had time to feel anger toward the crook; he was too busy rushing to Castiel, tears dampening his face. Castiel had collapsed, blood leaking onto the linoleum. “Cas! Please no,” Dean begged, holding his friend whilst trying to stop the bleeding. “Don’t do this to me, man! ampening his face. Castiel had collapsed, blood leaking onto the linoleum. “Cas! Please no,” Dean begged, holding his friend whilst trying to stop the bleeding.  Castiel looked at him, tears in his eyes.“Don’t do this to me, man! You can’t leave me.” Screams and commotion surrounded the pair, but neither noticed much beside the other, never breaking eye-contact. Castiel attempted to speak, only to cough up blood. “No, don’t say anything. This is all my fault; I should have killed that Aztec bitch when I had the chance.” Dean sobbed as Cas cupped Dean’s face in his hand.

“Lo siento, mi amor,” Castiel whispered. His hand dropped and Dean hugged him tight, crying into Cas’ neck. 

“Cas, please don’t leave. Please,” Dean paused, finding his courage. It was now or never. “I need you, Cas. I- I love you. Don’t leave me alone.” As his sentence ended, Castiel’s body went slack, his eyes glazing over. Dean hugged him tighter, sobbing, and not caring about who saw them.

Seconds passed, though they felt like an eternity to Dean, but then he felt warmth radiating from inside Castiel. It felt like sunshine and happiness and love. His body began to glow a bright yellow, sending rays of light bursting from his skin. Life seemed to flow back into Cas, he gasped and air filled his lungs. Xochiquetzal materialized before Dean, contentment clear on her face.

“Dean Winchester, you have righted the wrong done to your angel. You were so set in your ways that death was the only thing that would convince you to share your true feelings. Lucky for you, it was not the true death.” She held her arm out, touching Cas on the forehead. “Castiel will be fine. _You_ will be fine.”

She started to vanish again, but Dean shouted, “Wait! Why would you do that? And what about all the Spanish?” Dean was exasperated. He had been duped by some old goddess and he didn’t like it.

“The Spanish? Oh yes. That was to get you to communicate with feelings rather than words. About the reason behind it all? I was bored killing young women, and when I saw you, I thought you could use my help. By the way, Dean Winchester, you will never see me again, so don’t think you’re going to be able to kill me. Adios.” She disappeared and Dean cursed.

“Dean, what is going on?” Castiel was awake and rubbing his head. He looked around the restaurant, now empty, police sirens blaring outside. “Did a Hispanic goddess really just assault me?” He narrowed his eyes. “I’m going to kill her properly.” He paused when he noticed Dean staring at him, a smile on his face. “Dean… Did I really hear you say…? No. That would never…” He trailed off, chuckling sadly.

“Cas,” Dean said cupping his chin. “Come here.” And with that, he pulled Castiel into a kiss. He had only dreamed of what it would feel like to feel those beautiful pink lips on his own. They were still making out when a police officer burst through the door.

“Hello?! Anyone in here?” As the cop stomped closer, Dean and Cas high-tailed it out of there. Quickly and quietly, they sprinted out the back door without alerting the fuzz.

In the Impala, speeding away from possibly the worst first date ever, Castiel asked, “So what are we going to do about the goddess?”

“We can try to find her again, but I don’t think she’s coming back.” Dean answered grin wide, even though they failed with the job.

“Oh, well I’m sure there are plenty of other monsters to kill.” He smiled with Dean, who felt like the luckiest guy in the world. He couldn’t believe that Cas felt the same way. “Dean? What are we going to tell Sam?” Castiel’s eyes were alight with pure terror.

“Sammy? He knows. He’s always known. Ever since that business with the ‘profound bond,’ he managed to connected the dots.

“Oh… Well then, I have something to tell you.” Dean looked at him quizzically. “I love you, too.” Castiel grabbed Dean’s free hand, intertwining their fingers. They both smiled as they drove to the crappy motel, ready to face the coming days with love in their hearts and each other on their minds.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I really appreciate it.


End file.
